Guttman Kubrick
|image gallery=yes }} Guttman Kubrick (ガットマン・キューブリック Gattoman Kyūburikku) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps and a former prisoner of Zentopia's main prison, in which he resided in the Forbidden Cell.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Appearance Guttman has green skin and small aqua-colored boxes covering most of his body. He has a big cube-like head with two antennas above it, and a round pair of eyes without iris. He has a long pillar-like neck and a pair of dark orange squared hands and feet. He has a short, round body with dark red shorts and a green tail. He also sports a coat that is khaki in color, surrounding his neck and serves as his top. He wears a necklace under his top that has the shape as that of the Zentopia Church symbol. His overall appearance resembles a cubic giraffe. Personality Guttman is a very cheerful and arrogant person that is inclined to underestimate others, treating the other members of the Legion Corps, especially Mary Hughes, like children. He trusts the Zentopia Doctrine very well and punishes those he sees disobeying it. This applies even to his comrades, like how he attacked Mary Hughes when she protested killing a priest and destroying a church. He used his Rupture Magic to instantly scatter her with her very own Magic. He is also sadistic, as shown by the glee he experiences when using his Rupture Magic on Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser repeatedly. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Lapointe tells the Legion Corps that they will be receiving a new member, Guttman is seen walking down a corridor chained up with two guards around him. He introduces himself causing Dan Straight and Mary Hughes to wonder if he was even human. He walks forward but quickly gets his head stuck on the wall. He uses his Magic to destroy the wall and knocking out the guards. He is later seen kneeling with the rest of the Legion Corps where he comforts them. Guttman is later seen walking out of the wreckage of a church along with Mary where he punishes her by stomping on her followed by the use of his Magic. He tells her that the Zentopian doctrine means to do what is asked and not to question the faith. Guttman notices Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox watching them and attacks them with his Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Guttman did as he was told to destroy a Church with Mary Hughes and he did it without hesitation but Mary Hughes opposed it so he used Rupture Magic on her. Gajeel still fights Guttman even though he is injured by Guttman's Rupture Magic and Juvia uses Water lock from the ground and traps in a sphere of water. Guttman was using Rupture Magic on Juvia as she endures the pain of his Magic. Gajeel takes the advantage of the situation and then uses Iron Dragon's sword to defeat Guttman. Mary Hughes watches in awe as the two Fairy Tail Mages defeat Guttman.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Afer the Infinity Clock takes its true form, Guttman returns to Zentopia, only to confront Natsu, Coco and the Jiggle Butt Gang, who have all escaped. He kicks the latter out of the Church since they don't have any Magic for him to use Rupture Magic on, and prepares to fight Natsu and Coco. Coco introduces Guttman to Natsu while the new Legionnaire becomes excited at the fact that Natsu and Coco have great amounts of Magic Power inside them. Guttman tells Natsu and Coco to never doubt Zentopia's doctrine, causing Natsu to ask what should happen to them if they do so. In response, Guttman says the traitor will scatter and begins to use his Rupture Magic on the two. As he deals wounds to their bodies, Mary Hughes appears and uses her Command Magic to freeze him. Guttman, in response, uses his Rupture Magic on Mary, and eventually the two begin their fight, allowing Natsu and Coco to escape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 After Guttman Kubrick learns the truth about the Archbishop, both he and Mary, having their faith shaken, cease to fight. As Mary faints from exhaustion, Guttman Kubrick says that he too will shut down, as he has no reason to fight now that he knows that he has been working for Lapointe's selfish reasons all along.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 However, Guttman soon telepathically hears the Archbishop asking everyone still standing in the Infinity Clock to destroy the chains connecting it to the ground. Deciding to assist to make up for his past actions, Guttman begins destroying the links.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Later, he listens as Warren explains to Lucy how she can be saved from the Infinity Clock and stop Real Nightmare once and for all.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 With the Infinity Clock incident over, Guttman is seen listening to the Archbishop's speech in the Zentopia Church, along with Fabrizio. Later, he questions the Archbishop when he is giving out the new orders to the Legion Corps about what his job will be. He gets the answer that he have to help rebuild the local parish with his Magic, what he happily accepts, stating that he will do everything in his power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic & Abilities Rupture Magic: A Magic which allows Guttman to swell the Magic in a person's body and make it explode. He can use this repeatedly until there is no more Magic Power remaining within his target. Telepathy ( Terepashī): A Magic that allows Guttman to communicate with other people through their minds. Enhanced Strength: Guttman's squared, stumpy limbs are deceptively strong, as shown from him sending all three members of the Jiggle Butt Gang crashing against a wall tens of meters away from him with a simple backwards kick. Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick *Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Former Antagonist Category:Magical Creatures